Sekaleng Teh di Malam itu
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Di satu sisi ketulusan itu ada, tapi di sisi lain ketulusan itu tidak tersampaikan dengan baik. Sekaleng teh pahit menjadi titik balik hubungan mereka berdua. SuiKa, AU.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

Suigetsu sungguh tidak mengerti pada tindakan impulsif Karin malam itu. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan gadis berambut merah itu dari pikirannya, tapi tidak terlalu berhasil. Perkataan penuh amarah masih terngiang di pikirannya. Yah, cukup biasa melihat Karin marah, tapi tidak semarah ini.

Kaleng minuman yang ia tawarkan pada Karin masih berguling di tanah taman. Tidak ada keinginan yang timbul untuk mengambil kaleng yang masih disegel itu.

Mungkin memang itu masalahnya, Karin bosan pada teh.

**.:Sekaleng Teh di Malam itu:.**

"**Minum ini…. Jika kau mau."—Suigetsu**

"Berhenti menghindariku."

Sore itu, sekolah telah sepi. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara teriakan dari lapangan. Ekstrakulikuler sepak bola masih berlangsung memang. Namun mereka berdua lebih terganggu atas suasana canggung yang tercipta.

"Apa?" tanya gadis rambut merah itu butuh pengulangan, tidak yakin pemuda itu barusan berujar.

Suigetsu memasukkan beberapa buku yang tadi belum sempat dimasukkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia secara sempurna melakukan itu jika Karin terlihat melewati kelasnya sesore ini. Tidak sepenuhnya Karin yang ia lihat pada awalnya, hanya rambut mencoloknya itu. Rambut merahnya masih digelung rapi, sama seperti pertama kali pemuda itu terpesona padanya.

"Sekarang aku yakin telingamu itu hanya tempelan."

Demi langit, seharusnya ia tidak berkata begitu! Dan bukan untuk memperkeruh suasana tujuannya menahan Karin sekarang. Ia memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin mengetahui sudah seberapa merah wajah gadis itu sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu telingaku ini hanya tempelan, jadi tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk berbicara padaku. Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya."

Suigetsu mencoba meredam gejolak emosinya. Ia memang pantas menerima perkataan itu akibat dari ucapannya sendiri. Tetapi tiada kata maaf yang pernah terucap. Baginya—dan juga Karin—kata itu terdengar sangat tabu untuk dikeluarkan, walaupun sudah di ujung lidah.

"Berhenti menghindariku. Dan apa yang kaulakukan sesore ini di sini?"

Karin mendengus kesal. "Apa itu penting untuk dijawab? Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan dan kau juga tidak ingin tahu itu!"

"Oke, aku mengerti. Mulai nanti aku akan memberimu minuman lain selain teh saat kita kencan, bagaimana?"

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, tampak gerigi runcing itu berderet rapi. Sayangnya niat berdamai itu belum disetujui Karin.

"Kau memang makhluk terbodoh yang pernah kuketahui!" teriaknya sebelum meninggalkan Suigetsu sendirian.

Bodoh. Bukan kata asing yang meluncur dari lidah Karin. Mereka terbiasa berhubungan dengan ratusan kata negatif lain. Pun kelihatannya mereka tidak pernah mengambil pusing kata 'mutiara' itu. Hanya kata tanpa makna. Mereka membangun hubungan dengan cara yang unik (jika tidak ingin disebut aneh) memang.

Tapi kali ini, Suigetsu berani bertaruh, Karin sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Bagaimana tidak ia melihat matanya berkaca-kaca sedetik lalu. Cairan bening berkumpul di sudut pelupuk namun ia tampak berusaha menahannya.

Bisa jadi pendaran yang tervisualusasi di penglihatannya itu hanya segelintir cahaya matahari sore yang merambat masuk. Ia berharap begitu, tapi hatinya tidak dapat dibohongi dari kekhawatiran yang timbul. Tidak pernah dalam kehidupan monotonnya ia melihat Karin begitu tersiksa.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau tidak suka minuman kaleng...?" lirihnya.

Suigetsu tidak bergerak untuk beberapa menit. Mungkin ia mengerti, mungkin juga ia tidak mengerti. Pun tidak memaksa pikirannya untuk bertindak lebih. Yang ia tahu, gadis itu sedang berada dalam kondisi yang amat sulit. Seandainya ia rela sedikit saja berbagi.

Mungkin dirinya tidak ubahnya hanya sekaleng teh pahit di antara ribuan teh manis yang pernah terecap di indera perasa Karin.

**.:123:.**

Kekesalan itu masih terbawa.

Pemuda yang ia sukai sejak lama tampak begitu bahagia sekarang. Ia duduk di bangku tengah kantin sekolah bersama beberapa temannya. Walaupun tidak dapat mencuri dengar dari percakapan seru mereka, gadis berambut merah itu tahu mereka sedang merayakan sesuatu.

Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Ia baru saja menjalin hubungan dengan siswi yang bahkan tidak pernah disangka olehnya. Inilah pertanda yang ia lihat di sore seminggu lalu itu. Mungkin hubungan baik yang telah terjalin selama dua tahun belakangan hanya dapat disejajarkan dengan kata teman.

Jika mengulas ke masa lalu, betapa jahatnya ia dulu, memanfaatkan perasaan tulus Suigetsu hanya untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke. Tentu saja hasilnya jauh dari yang diharapkan. Dan ia tidak pernah mengharapkan ini terjadi, cukup hanya dalam setiap mimpi buruknya.

Sekarang, ia baru kehilangan. Bukan Sasuke, sosok Suigetsu yang mulai meredup. Ia ingin merasakan penyesalan (hanya itu rasa yang pantas untuknya), namun terlalu terlambat untuk itu.

"Karin, kenapa tidak gabung?"

Pemilik nama terperanjat dari lamunannya. Nampan berisi menu paket makan siang miliknya baru saja mendarat mulus di meja tidak jauh dari mereka. Tepatnya, di belakang meja Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Ah, aku kira tadi bukan kalian." Ia tertawa bersahabat. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suasana berbalik membunuhnya.

Siap tidak siap, ia harus kuat. Dengan agak gemetar menahan gejolak menyesakkan, ia berpindah posisi di antara kerumunan perayaan kecil-kecilan itu. Matanya tidak berani menatap siapapun, takut penyamarannya akan terbongkar.

Di saat seperti ini, ia sangat membutuhkan keberadaan Suigetsu dan sekaleng teh pahit pemberiannya.

**.:123:.**

Malam, tanpa kenal akhir, kembali menyapa kehidupan di bawahnya. Tidak ada awan, tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan; sempurna hampa. Tidak berbeda dengan Karin yang menggoresi tanah di bawahnya dengan jemarinya.

Entah apa yang membawanya ke sini, tempat mereka sering bertemu. Mungkin memang begitu adanya, semesta tahu apa yang sedang ia butuhkan. Tapi terlalu aneh baginya meminta pemuda yang pernah disakitinya untuk datang menemuinya. Hal itu akhirnya hanya dapat mengambang di setiap sudut perasaannya.

"Cukup aneh melihat seseorang duduk di atas _curbstone_, padahal di sebelahnya ada kursi."

Karin tidak langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Tidak perlu ia lakukan itu untuk mengetahui pemilik suara karena telah terlampir jelas di pikirannya. Kalimat itu pernah sekali didengarnya, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di tempat yang sama dan posisi yang sama.

"Minum ini…." Tertahan sebentar, Suigetsu membenarkan. "Jika kau mau."

Tangannya terjulur menawari sekaleng minuman kepada gadis yang sama sekali tidak meresponsnya. Sejurus kemudian ia yakin telah melakukan hal yang salah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Karin masih tidak yakin atas keberadaan Suigetsu. Kepalanya telah menengadah kini.

Suigetsu mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya. Sayangnya ia tidak sanggup menatap mata Karin lebih lama. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Teringat sebelah tangannya masih terjulur. "Jangan membuatku terlalu lama begini. Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan dengan senang hati meminumkannya untukmu."

Karin menerimanya dengan canggung. Suigetsu telah berpindah ke sebelahnya.

"Maaf…." Suigetsu hampir saja menyemburkan tehnya. Karin tidak menyadari itu, ia melanjutkan. "Maaf untuk segalanya."

Suigetsu menggeleng cepat. "Karin yang kukenal tidak pernah serapuh ini."

"Karena aku telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga. Aku menyadari itu setelah semua penyesalan itu datang. Mungkin kau memang sekaleng teh pahit. Teh pahit yang akan memberi rasa manis dengan cara yang berbeda."

Suigetsu tersenyum tipis dan tulus. "Kita bisa mulai dari awal. Dari sekaleng teh yang pernah kuberikan dulu."

Karin memeluk lututnya erat. Kepalanya tenggelam di antaranya. Seandainya saja ia dapat menerjemahkan ketulusan seseorang dari dulu….

Suigetsu tahu ia tidak harus melakukan apapun. Ia cukup menunggu hingga gadis itu kembali seperti semula. Gadis yang ia kenal selalu mengintimidasinya.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Saya kembali ke fandom ini dengan meminjam karakter yang tidak **_**mainstream**_**. Sepertinya masih terbawa pengaruh dari fandom sebelum ini. Haha. Sephiroth is always the best. #salahmasuk**


End file.
